The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps
The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps is the ninth Silly Songs with Larry from Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? and is sung by Larry the Cucumber. Lyrics Quartet Singers: Mmmmm... There lived a man so long ago his memory's but faint Was not admired, did not inspire Like president or saint But people came from far and near with their afflicted pets For a special cure, they knew for sure, wouldn't come from other vets! Wooooooooahhhhhh... Larry: This is a song for your poor sick penguin He's got a fever and his toes are blue But if I sing to your poor sick penguin He will feel better in a day or two! Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee leh-hee-hoo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yada-yada-yada-yada-yada-hoo! Pa: He's gone a little loopy, in case you haven't heard Here's a couple pennicilin for your sickly arctic bird Quartet Singers: Mmmmm... No skeptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut The wondrous deeds that went on in that little alpine hut Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps For the curious ways of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps! Wooooooooooooooaaaaahhh... Pa: Good news on the penguin, doc! He's up and kicking! Larry: This is a song for your pregnant kitty She's looking nauseous and a week past due But if I sing to your pregnant kitty She will feel better in a day or two! Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yeh-hee-hoo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yada-yada-yada-yada-yaga-doo! Pa: Jump in your car, drive into the city Buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty Quartet Singers: Mmmmm... The practice grew, their profits flew, until one fateful day When the nurse who did assist the doc asked for a raise in pay The doctor pondered this a while, sat back and scratched his scalp Then said... Larry: No way, Jose! Quartet Singers: ...To the nurse of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps! Woooooooooaaaaaaahhhh... Pa: Good news on the kitty, doc. She's feeling great. Six kittens. Named one after you. Larry: This is a song for your bear-trapped teddy He looks uncomfy, think I'd be too But if I sing to your bear-trapped teddy He will feel better in a day or two! Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yodel-leh-hee olay-hee oly-oo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba-yaba-doo! Pa: Oh yeah, that'll work. He's good. Larry: Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! No wait, this should work! Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel-leh-hoo! Ooo! Yodel-leh-hoo! Quartet Singers: Mmmmmmm.... Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we made When you go a little loopy, better keep your nurse well paid! Larry: Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel-yodel-yodel-yodel-leh-hee-leh-hee-ooo-ooo-ooo! Quartet Singers: Whoa! Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps For the curious ways of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps! Larry: Yodel-leh-hoo! Trivia *This Silly Song is the only to have two different title cards. *When this Silly Song was released around 2006, the bear has a different roaring noise. *This Silly Song is the first not to include the introduction from the Announcer, unless the release with the 2nd title card, which of course his introduction was recycled from The Hairbrush Song. *The second silly song that was made especially for this silly song special. The first one was "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything". Category:Silly Songs Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:The End Of Silliness Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:God Made You Special Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Larry's Favorite Stories